


could this be love at first sight (or should i walk by again?)

by yvessaintlourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry's oblivious, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Niall Ships It, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, idk what else to tag but hi guys ilya, ive been too busy lately to actually write smut and i live for fluff so here, just read it its not that bad, larry - Freeform, louis gets hard by just looking at harry and its a frequent problem, louis's so in love with harry it hurts, no actual smut tho sorry, one more time for the people in the back: im bad at tags, stylinson, there's no smut but louis's a top sorry i don't make the rules, this is all fluff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvessaintlourry/pseuds/yvessaintlourry
Summary: The one where Louis falls in love with Harry the second he lays eyes on him, and Harry couldn't be more oblivious.





	could this be love at first sight (or should i walk by again?)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about this !  
> kind of inspired by Love At First Sight by The Brobecks !!!  
> feel free to follow me on twitter @lwtbruises !!!

The first time Louis meets Harry, the interaction can’t have lasted more than 10 seconds, but Louis swears to this day that time slowed down.  
It was at London pride in July a few years back. Louis was standing on the sidewalk with a couple of mates, cheering as floats and rainbow-clad people danced by, high-fiving the ones who came up to them. Harry was, of course, _in_  the parade.  
His outfit was almost as sinful as the things Louis immediately wished he could do to him.  
He was topless, the only thing covering part of his torso being a sparkly sash with the words _yes homo_  printed on it in all capital letters. His ass was peeking out of barely-there black boyshorts with a rainbow stretched purposefully over his obscenely large bulge. Rainbow pasties covered his nipples, and a rainbow sweatband kept his growing hair out of his face as he danced around to the music booming around them from a nearby float.  
It’s a sight Louis could truly never forget. He looked so happy and content and at peace with the world. The smile on his face was so bright it almost kept Louis from noticing that the boy was dancing up to him. Louis was torn out of his daze when Harry, a stranger then, grabbed his hands in his and pulled him off of the sidewalk and into the crowd of wonderful people. They welcomed him with ease, allowing him the comfort to dance alongside them as the parade continued.  
Louis turned around and the beautiful stranger was gone.  
-  
The second time Louis meets Harry, his breath catches in his throat. And it’s not like he had gone the past 4 months with the thought of the half-naked stranger taking up his mind, but if he had, would it really be so bad?  
He was fit, and Louis’s only human.  
Louis just wanted a coffee, alright? _A coffee._  But instead, when he opened the door, he was greeted by the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.  
_I’ve got a girl crush,_  the beautiful voice sang. _I hate to admit it but, I’ve got a heart rush. It ain’t slowing down._  
Louis looked around the cafe to find the source of the song, and when his eyes land on _him,_  his breath catches in his throat.  
The half-naked stranger was no longer half-naked, but instead clad in a black and white floral button-up, the buttons only reaching the middle of the giant moth on his stomach, black skinnies, brown suede boots, and a warm looking brown coat covering his arms as he strums his guitar.  
A fucking _guitar._  God knows what musical men do to him.  
He couldn’t seem to rip his eyes off of the boy to his left, and Louis almost forgot that there were other people there with them until he heard an annoyed _Next!_  from in front of him. He ripped his eyes away from the most beautiful boy he had ever seen (that’s still the case), but his ears were still tuned into the melody. He met eyes with the barista, who motioned for him to order, but Louis only wanted one thing now, and it wasn’t coffee.  
He mumbled out a _sorry,_  and quickly made his escape out of the growing line and over to a small table in front of the boy where he sat, looking on at him in awe of _everything_  about him.  
The corner of the boy’s lips turned up when he noticed Louis watching him, and he sang the remainder of the song with his eyes trained on him. With the last strum of his guitar, he smiled before placing it onto its stand, standing up and walking towards Louis, who suddenly felt a strong urge to get up and run away.  
“Hello,” he greeted cheerily, sitting across from Louis at his table.  
“Hello,” Louis had swallowed in reply. “You’re very good.”  
“Thank you. You look familiar,” he said. Louis wanted to faint. “Did we meet at pride back in July?”  
_He remembers too,_  Louis thought to himself. He played it cool. “Think so.”  
He grinned, dimples showing and all. _Louis’s in love with him._  
He extends his hand towards him. “Harry,” he introduces himself.  
Louis takes his hand and tries not to tremble at the contact. “Louis.”  
-  
Fast forward a year later, and Louis and Harry are moving in together. As flatmates, of course. Best mates. Nothing more. And Louis’s alright with that. He is, really. Completely fine. He doesn’t want to straddle him every time they watch telly in their living room or anything. Nope. Why would he want that? Outrageous.  
He walked in on him while he was changing in his bedroom once and got so hard seeing him in his _lacy boyshorts_  that he had to delay their departure by 15 minutes while he sorted himself out.  
But it was fine. He was fine.  
-  
He was not fine. He had been ignoring it for almost a year after they moved in until he couldn’t ignore it anymore. His feelings, that is. He knew he was in love with Harry. Niall knew, Zayn knew, Liam knew, but Harry _didn’t know,_  so no one could.  
“I’m fucking sick of it,” he complains to Niall, throwing his head into his hands dramatically.  
Niall rubs his back. “Just tell him, mate,” he says. Louis gapes at him. “What’s the worst that could happen?”  
“He could laugh in my face and never speak to me again!” he exclaims incredulously.  
“Okay, now what’s the best that could happen?” he follows up.  
“He could let me fuck him into his mattress so hard that Jesus hears him calling my name.”  
He looks back at Niall and sees his eyes wide and full of shock. “Graphic,” he scolds him. Louis shrugs. “If you don’t want to tell him point-blank, just leave him little hints until he gets it. He’s not stupid, he’ll understand eventually.”  
Louis nods slightly, weighing his options. “Yeah, maybe.”  
-  
The hints don’t work. Louis’s not sure if it’s because his hints are shit or if Harry’s really just that _dense,_  but he’s been trying for 11 months to get this boy to see how in love with him he is and he still _hasn’t got it._  
“I _hate_ boys,” Louis seethes, plopping the grocery bag he was holding onto the counter. Harry turns around and furrows his eyebrows at that as he dries the mug he just washed.  
“Is that guy you have a crush on still oblivious?” he chuckles.  
Louis rolls his eyes. _Yes, you fucking frog._  “Somehow,” he says pointedly. “I’ve been dropping the most insanely obvious hints for almost a year now, and he still hasn’t responded to _anything,”_  Louis says, resting his chin in his hand and breathing out a deep sigh.  
Harry chuckles. “Wow, he sounds kind of stupid, if I’m honest.”  
Louis rolls his eyes. _Way to call yourself stupid, stupid._  “He’s not stupid,” he defends. “Just... dense, I guess.”  
“Maybe you need to be more obvious. Like, I don’t know,” Harry shrugs. _“Hey! I love you!”_  
“I guess you’re right,” Louis sighs. Harry nods, throwing a grape into his mouth. “Hey, Harry?” he asks, biting the inside of his cheek and throwing caution to the wind.  
“Yeah?”  
Louis takes a breath. “I love you.”  
“See?” Harry grins. “Just say that!"  
Louis’s jaw drops. “Haz, you can't be fucking serious right now.”  
“I’m dead serious, Lou!” he continues, completely oblivious as usual. “If _that_  flies over his head, then he’s too dumb for you,” Harry concludes, taking a sip of water as he shrugs. “I don’t make the rules.”  
“I’m going to my room,” Louis declares, the most annoyed he’s ever been in his entire life.  
“Yeah, go figure out how you’re going to tell him because I’m sick of hearing about it!” Harry calls after him, and Louis flips him off without looking back before slamming his door shut.  
He gives up.

A light knock on his bedroom door pulls Louis out of his nap that he hadn’t realized he was taking. He grumbles slightly, turning over and shutting his eyes again, completely ready to ignore the noise.  
“Lou?” a small voice says. Louis immediately recognizes it as Harry.  
He sighs but begrudgingly climbs out of bed and sloths over to his door, pulling it open.  
He smiles sleepily at the taller boy, but his face quickly falls when he sees Harry’s concerned expression.  
“Harry, what’s-“  
“Were you talking about me?” he rushes, interrupting Louis’s sentence.  
Louis’s eyes widen and his mouth goes dry as he tries to think of _any way_  to get out of this. “I, uh-“  
“If you were talking about me, I need to know,” he says urgently, bouncing up and down nervously.  
Louis sighs. “Haz, let’s just not worry about it tonight, yeah?”  
“So you _were_  talking about me?”  
“I didn’t say that.”  
“So you _weren’t?”_  Harry urges.  
Louis remains vague. “I didn’t say that either.”  
Harry lets out an agitated sigh, running his hands through his disheveled curls. “Louis, can you just answer me? Yes or no? Were you talking about me?” Harry asks sternly. Louis remains silent in his doorway, not sure what to say. _What if this ruins their friendship? What if Harry wants absolutely nothing to do with Louis after this? This could fuck everything up._  “Lou, _please,”_  he begs. “If you don’t just answer the question, I’m going to spend the rest of my life wondering what the fuck could have happened, and god knows when the next time I’d get a decent nights sleep would be, because all I’ve been able to think about for the better part of 3 hours after you came back here is whether or not I just _completely_  fucked up what could be my only chance to be with you, and I would have never forgiven myself if-“  
Louis cuts him off by throwing his arms around his neck and pressing their lips together, catching Harry _completely_  off guard. He gasps but quickly returns the fervent kiss, wrapping his arms around Louis’s waist and lifting him slightly off the ground to bring him even closer.  
Harry rips their lips apart but continues holding Louis close to him. “I’ve been in love with you since well before we moved in together, Lou,” Harry admits breathily, and Louis feels like a complete idiot for not admitting that himself earlier. “I couldn’t stand hearing about your _bloody_  crush all the time, and that’s why I told you to just fucking tell him, and I didn’t even think you could ever _possibly_  be talking about me until after you went back to your room,” he continues, and Louis swears this is the fastest he’s ever spoken. “I feel like such a dick for not putting two and two together, but, Louis, _I love you._  So much, you have no idea.” Tears begin to well up in Harry’s eyes as he speaks.  
“Haz, don’t cry,” Louis’s voice breaks, wiping away the tear that falls.  
“I just-I’m just so-“ he cuts himself off by taking Louis’s face in his hands and pressing their lips together again. Louis smiles into the kiss this time, their lips moving together _so nicely._  Louis’s stomach flips as he realizes what this could very easily mean for them.  
He doesn’t know how this will end, but he knows he’ll give it everything in him because it’s not just Louis being in love with his best friend anymore. His best friend loves him back.  
They’re _in_  love.

 

 

_Could this be love at first sight_

_Or should I walk by again?_

_You're photogenically dressed_

_The conversation begins_

_Oh, God, oh, what did I say?_

_Let me start over again_

**Author's Note:**

> roast me in the comments below


End file.
